vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Command
Summary Due to time travel that erased Hitler from the time-line the Soviet Union grew much stronger and developed futuristic technologies. The union makes an attempt to conquer Europe in its steel grip. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization Name: Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) Origin: Command & Conquer, Red Alert universe Classification: Single-Party Communist Federal Republic Kardashev Level: Type 0 Age: About 50 years Population: Around 293 million Territory: Russia and surrounding countries as well as allies like Cuba, Libya, and Iraq. Technology/Abilities: Invulnerability from Iron Curtain, Fire Manipulation with Flamethrower Infantry and Flame Towers, Electricity Manipulation with various Tesla weapons, Magnetism Manipulation with Apocalypse Tank in Red Alert 3, Mind Manipulation when they still had the Psychic Corps in Red Alert 2. Attack Potency: City level with nuclear weapons (destroys Chicago with nuclear missile in the Red Alert 2 mission "Last Chance") Power Source: Used gas or coal power in Red Alert. In Red Alert 2 the Soviets mainly used "Tesla Reactors" that provided constant and free energy and they also employed nuclear reactors. In Red Alert 3 the power source is not clear but they are using some short of power plant (called Reactors) that produces smoke. A "Super Reactor" is also used that is volatile and leaves behind toxic waste if destroyed. Industrial Capacity: Thanks to mostly automated construction vehicles can be quickly produced when needed. Military Prowess: Should be at least 34 million (similar to real life Soviet Union) Notable Individuals: In Red Alert Joseph Stalin acted as the defacto leader of the regime. Nadia Zelenkov was the Director of the Soviet NKVD and aid to Stalin (and a secret agent of Nod working with Kane depending on the continuity). Radik Gradenko was the Director of Russian Secret Police and also an aid to Stalin. He had several victories in Eastern Asia. After losing a stockpile of nerve gas and parts of the Iron Curtain project Nadia assassinates him with poisoned Tea. Georgi Kukov served as Commander of the Red Army. He takes over Radik Gradenko's duties after his assassination. His tactical ingenuity aided the union, but after an oversight on his part causes the union to be unable to capture the Chronosphere intact Stalin executes him during a meeting. Vladimir Kosygin was their nuclear warfare strategist, but defects to the Allies out of moral concerns. General Topolov was one of few loyal generals without any hidden agendas. Volkov was a commando that was transformed into a cyborg alongside his dog Chitzkoi. In Red Alert 2 Alexander Romanov was made Premier of the Soviet Union by the Allies following the last war pretending to be an advocate of peace, but this was a ruse so he could attack the Allies. His Advisor was the psychic Yuri, but would later defect to form his own psychic army. Lieutenant Zofia served as the Soviet intelligence officer. General Vladimir was an arrogant and egocentric commander. The commando Boris assisted in many important battles. General Bronislav would aid in attempting to defend the Soviet time machine. In Red Alert 3 the power-hungry Anatoly Cherdenko was at first a colonel but became Premier of the Soviet Union after altering the time-line. Dasha Fedorovich served as the Soviet Union's central logistics and communications management officer. General Nikolai Krukov was the ruthless Marshal of the Soviet Union and the de-facto military leader. Dr. Gregor Zelinsky was a scientist that developed the time-machine. He later defects to the Allies out of moral concerns. General Oleg Vodnik lead the union's tank division. General Zhana Agonskaya commanded most of the union's airforce. The sadistic General Nikolai Moskvin favored using Tesla weapons. After the union is officially defeated Vera Belova, also known as White Spareo, would merge as a "freedom fighter" in the new Soviet Underground movement along with several other former commanders. The commando Natasha Volkova was an experienced sniper for the union. Weaknesses: Like many modern society does need electric infrastructure. Dependency on heavy vehicles does slower down forces sometimes. Most members have normal human weaknesses. Technology breakdown: *'Advanced Vehicles:' The Soviets employ several heavy vehicles with heavy firepower like the Apocalypse Tank. In the waters they make heavy uses of submarines in addition to ships. *'Tesla weapons:' The Soviets make heavy use of electricity in combat. These electric bolts can take out tanks with ease. *'Nuclear weapons:' In the first Red Alert small scale nuclear weapons were employed and the Allied Nations had to disable them. Nuclear torpedoes for submarines were also experimented with. By Red Alert 2 large scale nuclear weapons were used that could destroy a city. Desolators make sure of radioactivity to contaminated areas. With the Erasure of Einstein from the timeline this technology was lost in Red Alert 3. *'Invulnerability:' Using the Iron Curtain vehicles or buildings could be rendered invulnerable to damage for a short time. The Iron Curtain must recharge between uses. This also protects the affected unit from most time-space manipulation, EMP, mind control, and magnatism. *'Seismic weapon:' Mutually Assured Destruction (MAD) tanks were vehicles that self-destructed to cause seismic earthquakes. *'Flame-based weapons:' In Red Alert the Soviets make sure of flamethrower weapons and use stationary towers called Flame Towers that launch bursts of flame. *'Robotics:' Terror Drones were employed to dismantle enemy vehicles with their cutting claws. *'Psychics and Cloning technology:' In Red Alert Yuri assisted the Soviets with his clones (sometimes called Psi-Storm Troopers) to mind control enemy forces or cause psychic waves to kill foes with brain damage. Towers called Psychic Beacons could do this over a city and an even larger version called the Psychic Amplifier could mind control an entire country. After Yuri's defection the Soviets lost these technologies. *'Domesticated war animals:' Soviets have trained dogs to take out enemy soldiers and sniff out spies sneaking in (in both Red Alert and Red Alert 2). In Red Alert 2 the Soviets also had trained squids that would destroy enemy navel vessels. In Red Alert 3 the Soviets had trained bears with some armor added and sonic technology amplified their roars to stun enemy forces. These bears were also trained to sniff out spies. *'Toxin weapons:' The Soviets developed a potent toxin that can nearly instantly dissolve flesh and bones and even melt vehicle armor. This was dropped by airstrike and used by the Desolator air-stike in Red Alert 3 and Uprising. *'Vacuum imploder:' A deadly super weapon in the form of a missile that creates a singularity. The singularity sucks in everything nearby and violently crushes it. *'Magnetic technology:' In Red Alert 3 Apocalypse Tanks had magnetic harpoons to pull enemy vehicles closer, magnetic satellites could full enemy vehicles into orbit, and Magnetic singularity could occasionally be deployed to hinder opponent's forces from moving and pull them into one spot. *'Cybernetics:' Volkov and his dog Chitzkoi are both turned into cyborgs by the Soviets. *'Force-fields:' In Yuri's Revenge the Soviets could deploy a force-field on their buildings to protect them for a few minutes. Doing so would disrupt their power grid so this was only done sparingly, usually to counter superweapons. In Red Alert 3 the Athena Cannon truck could get energy from their satellite in order and form it into a force-field called Aegis Shield. The Aegis Shield would adsorb armor but if it takes to much damage it shrinks until it disappears. *'Time Travel:' The Soviets developed a time-machine to reverse the events of Red Alert 2 after losing. File:F00e000.jpg File:Iron Curtian.jpg File:SBASE1.jpg File:Kane with Stalin.jpg File:Heavy Tank.jpg File:Apocalypse Tank.jpg File:Post-85292-1205293400.jpg Category:Command & Conquer Category:Civilizations Category:Tier 7